


Unsexy Nurse

by russianmango



Series: 500 words x 10 prompts [7]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Bitter, Chicago Blackhawks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 7: Bitter - Brent is stuck taking care of Duncan while he's sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsexy Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> Ten prompts, five hundred words each. Meme prompts [here](http://russianmango.livejournal.com/3895.html)

Brent is pretty sure that if Duncan wasn’t sick, Brent would just leave while Duncan moaned about his troubles. Unfortunately, Duncan decided to take his prescribed rest at Brent’s house, most likely to torture him.

“I might actually be dying, you know,” Duncan said. “Are you prepared to have my death on your conscience?”

“Considering I’m about five steps from killing you myself, I’m probably okay with that.” Brent rolled his eyes. As if Duncan was trying to get pity from him.

“What did I ever do to you?” Duncan groaned, “I look after your ass all the time.”

“I’m easy to take care of, you just eat the food I’m too sick to eat and take the remote from me while I sleep,” Brent said. “Now, take your damn medicine and shut up.”

“Can I get a sexy nurse to replace you? I don’t like you anymore.” Duncan said, trying to change the subject.

“Nice try, but, unless you want Toews in a nurse outfit, you’re outta luck,” Brent answered, pouring out the medicine.

“I’m not putting that shit in my mouth.” Duncan stated.

“It’ll make you feel better.”

“Fuck you, you’re trying to poison me,” Duncan glared. “I’ll probably pass out and you’ll have your way with me, you sick fuck!”

“As if I need drugs for that,” Brent reminded him. “Just take the meds, get some sleep, and you’ll feel better, alright?”

Duncan rolled his eyes, but took the shot-glass of medicine from Brent. “It better be worth it,” Duncan sulked.

The second a drop of fluid touched his tongue, Duncan chucked the cup down and started coughing and spitting. “You’re trying to kill me!” he whined.

“Are you serious? Just take the fucking medicine and stop being a baby, okay? You just spilled it on my carpet. You’re so cleaning that up once you feel better,” Brent said, raising his voice as he started to get actually pissed off.

“You’re a dick. All I wanted was for you to take care of me and nurse me back to health and you’re being mean to me,” Duncan whined again.

“You deserve it, you won’t take your damn medicine.” Brent  argued back.

“I’ll take some if you take some first,” Duncan offered.

“And what do I get out of it?” Brent asked.

“I’ll shut up?”

“Is that a guarantee?” Brent asked. He didn’t really have much of an option. “Fine, you win,” he offered, taking the bitter-tasting medicine. “Now you,”

Duncan made a disgusted face. “But it tastes so bad.”

“Hey! I had some, you have to do it too!” Brent yelled. “That was the deal.”

“We didn’t shake on it,” Duncan said, coughing harshly into his sleeve.

“Fuck you, Duncs. Take the fucking medicine or I really will call Q.” Brent warned.

Duncan made a face, glaring at Brent. “Fine, give me the damn meds.”

Brent poured it and Duncs finally drank it down. “I hate you.”

“Get some sleep,” Brent warned, leaving Duncan alone.


End file.
